deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Commander VS Mr. Incredible
Description Sky High VS The Incredibles. Two super strong dads of awesomeness clash. Will Robert Parr be commanded into defeat? Will he prove too incredible for his opponent to kill? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Within a family is a hierarchy. While the children are at the bottom, the father is at the top. Boomstick: He's essentially the leader of the family. Hence the phrase "A man's house is his castle." Wiz: The father has important responsiblities. He must prove to provide for the family, help his children grow and develop, and prove to be a great source of strength. Boomstick: And those responsibilities also apply to superhero dads. Wiz: Like the Commander, the superhero powerhouse who graduated from Sky High. Boomstick: And Robert Parr, the strongest member of The Incredibles. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. The Commander (*Cues: Main Theme - Sky High*) Wiz: Sky High has had a number of iconic students. Ranging from Warren Peace to Gwen Grayson to even Will Stronghold. Boomstick: Oh yeah, the guy who fought Midoriya. Wiz: But Will's father is Steve Stronghold, better known as the Commander, better known as the greatest superhero in the world. The Commander: '' ''There’s trouble downtown…big trouble. Boomstick: Steve attended Sky High as a teenager just like his son. But unlike his son, he excelled in almost everything. Wiz: This enabled him to become the greatest superhero in the world. And during a fight with the villain, Royal Pain, The Commander was aided by Jetsream. They later married and had a son named Will. (*Cues: Next Stop, Sky High - Sky High*) Boomstick: But we're talking about The Commander today. He possesses the power of superhuman strength. Wiz: This not only gives him incredible lifting strength, but also striking strength. Boomstick: This power not only gives him superhuman strength, but also superhuman durability, enabling him to withstand some pretty brutal blows. Wiz: The Commander may not have many powers, but he is still incredibly powerful. Boomstick: He's strong enough to generate a shockwave with just a single punch and punch a robot so hard that he completely knocks it down, causing its arm to break off and more. Wiz: That's impressive since this robot was a little over the size of a building. However, his son was capable of lifting all of Sky High, including the floating platform under it, so The Commander should be just as, if not, stronger, than that. Boomstick: His son was also fast enough to grab Speed, who can move at lightning speeds. Plus, he's even fast enough to dodge a laser blast. Wiz: And given that his son was able to withstand the full on brunt of Sky High, this means Steve can do so as well. Assuming Sky High weighs as much as Springfield South, that would mean that it weighs well over 2,755 tons. As Sky High fell from the clouds and was about to reach land in 24 seconds, this means it must have been falling at over 568 miles per hour. To catch it, Will must have withstood over a single megaton of force. And the Commander is clearly as tough, if not, tougher than that. Boomstick: He's defeated his arch-nemesis, Royal Pain, with a bit of help from Jetstream and he's not only defeated a monster the size of the Eiffel Tower, which is 1,063 feet long, by ripping off its tentacles, but he and wife even defeated some weird gargoyle creatures. Wiz: However, The Commander does have limits. While he is super strong, his brains don't quite match his brawn as shown by the fact that he kept the head of the robot he clobbered, only for it to be a camera that would allow Royal Pain and her father to spy on, allowing her to complete the next phase of her plan and turn the Commander into a baby. Boomstick: Still, Steve is the strongest hero for a reason. And when Will becomes the next superhero, he'll know who to thank for such incredible power. The Commander: '' ''I know that every kid thinks his dad’s invincible, and I nearly am, but who knows. Maybe the next time I punch a meteor hurtling towards Earth, I’ll be the one who shatters into a million pieces. Mr. Incredible (*Cues: The Glory Days - The Incredibles*) Wiz: Pixar has created a number of iconic characters, from James P. Sullivan to Woody as well as Lightning Mcqueen. But among the strongest Pixar characters includes a man named Robert Parr, better known as Mr. Incredible. Syndrome: Oh yeah! Here we are, once again, but this time, there's nothing you can do to stop me. Mr. Incredible: You have no idea what you've started Syndrome... and what I'm about to end. Boomstick: Robert Parr was a Super named Mr. Incredible who was stopping bad guys in his tracks. Until he met the lovely Elastigirl. Wiz: Bob and Helen later joined in marriage. However, life only got worse. Boomstick: Since superheroes in this universe suck at damage control, a law was passed making so that Supers doing superhero work was illegal. Wiz: Even after 20 years of no superheroing, Bob still wanted a taste of the glory days. After receiving an offer to take down a powerful weapon, Bob agreed, and Mr. Incredible was back. (*Cues: Consider Yourselves Undermined! - Incredibles 2*) Boomstick: As a Super, Mr. Incredible's got a ton of experience fighting criminals which he uses to the best of his abilities. Wiz: He wears a suit made by Edna Mode, which is bulletproof and can withstand 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: As for his superpower, he's got super strength that he uses to pummel his enemies and superhuman durability, too. Wiz: While not being the most versatile of supers, Mr. Incredible is among the most powerful. Boomstick: He's strong enough to work out using literal trains. Wiz: That's impressive since most trains usually weigh about 255 tons. He's also strong enough to tackle the version 10 Omnidroid. Boomstick: He's super fast, too. He's fast enough to dodge lightning from He-Lectrix and avoid laser fire from the version 10 Omnidroid. Wiz: Even if he isn't fast enough to dodge them, he's tough enough to withstand them. That's impressive since those lasers could destroy tanks. Boomstick: And he's even withstood getting hit by the version 10 Omnidroid and a hit from Brick, who's strong enough to break out of Frozone's ice. Wiz: That's impressive since Frozone's ice was able to support the weight of a train. And despite what you'd believe, he's actually rather clever. Boomstick: He defeated the version 8 model of the Omnidroid by tricking it into impaling itself. Wiz: That's impressive since lesser models of the Omnidroid had previously killed other supers with all sorts of different powers, including telepathy, atom manipulation, and more. Boomstick: Yeah, the Omnidroid is a learning robot, able to make on-the-fly calculations of its enemies. ''' Wiz: He tricked Syndrome into monologuing so that he could throw a tree at him. While it failed, it is still a good sign of his intelligence. '''Boomstick: He's even managed to defeat the version 10 Omnidroid using Syndrome's remote, something that not even Syndrome could do. And he's the guy that made the robot. No wonder Syndrome ranks him as a 9.2. Wiz: However, Bob does have some disadvantages. He's not as combat smart as he could've been due to the ban on Supers and he does have a bad back. Boomstick: Given that he's had to bench press a literal Omnidroid, I'd say it's not that much of an issue. Wiz: However, the ban on supers didn't just affect Mr. Incredible. In time, a company known as DevTech would work to make Supers legal. And despite some internal issues, it worked. Supers were made legal once again. So maybe, just maybe, the glory days aren't gone forever. Mr. Incredible: '' ''No matter how many times you save the world, it always manages to get back in jeopardy again. Sometimes I just want it to stay saved! You know, for a little bit? I feel like the maid; I just cleaned up this mess! Can we keep it clean for... for ten minutes?! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Saving Metroville - Disney Infinity*) Mr. Incredible was running in Syndrome's old base on Nomanisan Island. Mr. Incredible: Ok, get to the computer, find any backup plans for the Omnidroids and destroy them. Simple as that. Mr. Incredible was running when he stopped and noticed the Commander. Mr. Incredible: What the? Who are you? What are you even doing here? The Commander: I'm the Commander. I'm here to seize this island as Sky High property. Mr. Incredible: Sky High? What's that? Actually, doesn't matter. I need to destroy some data. The Commander: Sorry, but this facility is going to keep all its data. And judging by the fact that you want to get rid of the data, it sounds pretty important. Mr. Incredible: I will not let you get your hands on this! Mr. Incredible ran towards Steve Stronghold and threw a punch. The Commander also threw a punch. Both fists collided, creating a shockwave. Mr. Incredible: Nice punch. The Commander: Don't need to tell me twice. Mr. Incredible punched The Commander in the face several times and uppercut him up into the roof. The Commander started to fall, giving Mr. Incredible a chance to find the computer room. He found the computer room, turned the computer on, and browed through it only to find no backup plans of any Omnidroids. Mr. Incredible: Well, I guess I don't have to destroy any plans, but judging by the attitude of that guy, I better put a stop to him. The Commander entered the computer room, only to find Mr. Incredible holding the keyboard. Mr. Incredible: You want your data? You got it! Bob threw the keyboard at Steve, but he punched it into nothing. Bob ran all the way over to Steve. He tackled the Commander through the door and threw him through a wall out of the base. Steve ended up in the forest. Mr. Incredible ran on over towards the Commander. The Commander ran to throw a punch, but Mr. Incredible struck the ground, creating a shockwave that sent the Commander flying. Mr. Incredible sidestepped, grabbed his leg, and threw him through several trees before landing against a rock. Mr. Incredible ran to find the Commander back up. The Commander: Tell me, did you think that throw of yours would kill me? Mr. Incredible: Nah, but I got plenty more. The Commander grabbed a tree and attempted to hit Bob with it, but Bob broke it with a single punch. Bob attempted to knee The Commander, but The Commander dodged and struck his other leg, causing Mr. Incredible to fall. The Commander started to punch Mr. Incredible in the face several times before throwing him a far distance. Mr. Incredible ended up in a river and moved with it. He then grabbed hold of a rock and started to think. Mr. Incredible: How do I beat this guy? He's really strong. Mr. Incredible started to get a flashback and remembered how Syndrome died and then remembered that The Commander was wearing a cape. Mr. Incredible: Eureka! Mr. Incredible got onto the rock and The Commander found him. Mr. Incredible jumped towards The Commander. The Commander threw a punch, but Mr. Incredible caught it and threw the Commander over his head into a rock. Mr. Incredible: Come on, aren't you supposed to be strong? The Commander: You want strength? You got it. The Commander ran towards Mr. Incredible to give him his hardest punch yet, but Mr. Incredible grabbed his hand and threw his fist back at him, stunning The Commander. Mr. Incredible grabbed his head, headbutt him, grabbed his shirt, reeled him in, and grabbed his cape. He yanked The Commander's cape and elbowed the back of his head and repeated this process 10 times. Bob yanked his cape again and tripped him, causing him to fall to the floor. The Commander was out of his senses due to the head injuries and slight choking from his cape. Mr. Incredible picked him and punched him into a rock in the river, causing his skull to break. His lifeless body then started to drift with the river. Mr. Incredible: Well, that's one way to solve your problems. Post-Death Battle (*Cues: The Golden Years (Action 2) - LEGO The Incredbiles*) Boomstick: You know I'm starting to see why Edna wouldn't give Mr. Incredible any capes. Wiz: This bout was quite difficult to determine. Boomstick: These 2 were somewhat even in strength. The Commander was comparable to his son who could withstand Sky High, but Mr. Incredible is strong enough to tackle the model 10 Omnidroid. Wiz: The Omnidroid killed many supers as a way to prepare it for Mr. Incredible. Among those supers was a hero named Hypershock. Boomstick: Hypershock's superpower is generating radiated waves, like the kinds in an earthquake, and the power of his waves was recorded as a magnitude 6. Wiz: That's over 15 kilotons of power. However, this was a lesser model. Model 4, to be specific. Assuming each model was made to be 10 times better than the previous one, that would put Mr. Incredible around the same level of strength as the Commander. Boomstick: However, this was Mr. Incredible's striking power while Will's best feat is one of lifting strength, so he had the advantage in that. Wiz: But both were even in speed and durability. Both could effectively dodge laser fire and have withstood attacks equal to their overall strength. Boomstick: And since super strength was their only other power, this fight was kind of hard to determine. Wiz: Hard but not impossible as Mr. Incredible edged out in one other factor: intelligence. Boomstick: Bob has proven time and time again to be capable of outsmarting foes in ways they didn't expect. Syndrome: You sly dog! You got me monologuing. (*laughs*) I can't believe it. Wiz: Such as with the Model 8 Omnidroid, which he made defeat by impaling itself. Boomstick: The Commander was impressive, but even with his level of strength, it wasn't enough to win. Wiz: Despite the fact that he more than likely has more experience, Mr. Incredible's superior striking power and intellect won him the bout of the first season. Boomstick: The Commander just couldn't fight on Parr with someone so Incredible. Wiz: The winner is Mr. Incredible. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Disney vs Pixar' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music